Promise you won't go
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: When Akito lashes out on Tohru, Tohru runs away afraid Akito will hurt the Sohmas because of her. Will the Sohmas find Tohru before it's to late. Some Tohruxkyo cute fluff! Please read! xxx :
1. Come back

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HEY, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, HOPE YOU ENJOY **_**'DONT RUN AWAY'! **_**BTW THIS IS AKITO AS A MAN! THANK YOU! XXX**__

1. COME BACK:

_At the Main house_

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE MY ZODIAC AWAY FROM ME!" Akito screamed at Tohru who was quivering in fear. Then Tohru felt a hard hand slap her cheek. She moaned in pain.

"I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER KNEW THE SOHMAS, NOW GET OUT MY SIGHT, BEFORE I HURT YOU, EVEN MORE THAN WHAT I AM PLANNING ON DOING TO YOU ANYWAY, I WILL HURT YOUR PRECIOUS FRIENDS ASWELL!" Akito threatened

Tohru got up and ran as fast out of the room as her legs could take her. As she ran out Akito's room and opened the door, in front of her was the whole Sohma family, looking at her with worried eyes. Tohru ran straight through the crowd, most of the Sohmas stood there astonished at what had just happened, Kyo, Yuki, Rin (Isuzu), Hatsuharu and Momiji shouted and ran after her.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Akito shouted after her, All the Sohmas left, stared at Akito horrified and ashamed.

_Meanwhile_

"Miss Honda, stop!" Yuki shouted in that Prince like voice at the fleeing Tohru

Tohru was so freighted she just kept on running; the last thing she wanted was to have her friends hurt because of her! Finally the five stopped running, shouting after her. Soon she was out of their sight. Momiji started to cry Haru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find her!" Haru whispered to him reassuringly

"Now what are we supposed to do!" Kyo asked breaking the silence, the other four angrily slapping his hand on his face.

"Akito must have said something terrible to make her run away like that!" Yuki added and the other four agreed.

"Where is she going to go, it's not like she has anywhere other than Shigure- sans house and she wouldn't go there!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not exactly true, she has Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima's house." Yuki added to the conversation whilst Kyo sat there confused.

"I have Uo-San's number she gave it me after we played Badminton!" Momiji exclaimed everyone look taken back by the outburst from Momiji.

A few minutes later

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING! WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO FIND HER; MEET YOU GUYS OUTSIDE MINE IN 5 MINUETS?" Uo screamed down the phone line, then the line went dead. (Kyo had snatched the phone of Momiji to talk to her.)

"SHE HUNG UP ON MEEEEEEEEE!" Kyo screamed fuming with anger

"Stop blabbing on and tell us what she said!" Rin shouted at Kyo and then he reluctantly started to explain.

**THANKYOU FOR READING, FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! XXX **


	2. Where could she be?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HEY, I'M BACK HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2! XXX**

Chapter 1 reminder:

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING! WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO FIND HER; MEET YOU GUYS OUTSIDE MINE IN 5 MINUETS?" Uo screamed down the phone line, Kyo had snatched the phone of Momiji to talk to her

"SHE HUNG UP ON MEEEEEEEEE!" Kyo screamed fuming with anger

"Stop blabbing on and tell us what she said!" Rin shouted at Kyo and then he reluctantly started to explain.

2. WHERE COULD SHE BE?

_With Tohru_

"_Oh mom, what am I suppose to do, maybe I should go back... No, Akito threatened if I came back she would hurt the Sohmas other than me!" _Tohru argued with herself, she was knelt down before her mum's grave.

"_I hope everyone's ok; I would hate myself if Akito hurt them because of me!" _She felt warm tears run down her face and she crouched down, lowering her face.

With the search group

Uo and Hannajima stood outside waiting for the search group to turn up. (Uo had called Hannajima to join the search) she would be helpful because she could sense Tohru's waves. Suddenly the girls herd a familiar winey voice.

"Oh Arisa, here they come." Hana said in her normal almost boring voice, as they watch the five teens walked down the street.

"Well you took your time!" Uo shouted at them

"Uhh, like to see you walk from the other side of the city to here in 5 MINUETES!" Kyo grunted at Uo

Then Yuki explained the situation, and who Akito was to Hana and the distracted Uo, who was in the middle of a fight with Kyo.

"So... where are we going to start looking?" Yuki raised his voice breaking the argument

"What about Koko's grave?" Uo suggested. So the seven teenagers started to walk to the grave yard

Back with Tohru

She was collapsed in front of mothers grave crying; suddenly she felt a cold hand gripping her shoulder, Tohru gasped looking up at a short black haired man staring evilly at her. IT WAS AKITO

Akito spoke to her "I told you I planned on hurt you!" Snickering

Tohru eyes widened and she tried to protect herself, as Akito kicked her in the stomach, she wailed loudly.

"Oh does that ...HURT!" Akito asked with an evil grin on his face, then repeating his action until blood spilled out her mouth then he hit her repeatedly. He also revelled a knife and stabbed her arm and leg

"STOP PLE...ASE" Tohru managed to say, whilst wailing in pain

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, GUESS WHAT... NO!" Akito replied. Akito punched Tohru making her scream as pain took over her body.

Suddenly Tohru's world went black. She sloped to the ground unconscious; Akito kicked her once more, and then left leaving her unconscious on the grass, with blood splattered around her.

**DUDUDAAA!**

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TOHRU! PLEASE KEEP ON READING! THANKYOU FOR READING!**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! XXX **


	3. Found her!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKKET**

**HEY, THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF '**_**DON'T RUN AWAY' HOPE YOU ENJOY! XXX**_

Chapter 2 reminder:

Akito spoke to her "I told you I planned to hurt you!" Snickering

Tohru eyes widened and tried to protect herself as Akito kicked her in the stomach, she wailed loudly.

"Oh does that ...HURT!" Akito asked with an evil grin on his face, then repeating his action until blood spilled out her mouth then he hit her repeatedly. He also revelled a knife and stabbed her arm and leg

"STOP PLE...ASE" Tohru managed to say whilst wailing in pain

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, GUESS WHAT... NO!" Akito replied. Akito punched Tohru making her scream as pain took over her body.

Suddenly Tohru's world went black. She sloped to the ground unconscious; Akito kicked her once more then left leaving her unconscious on the grass blood splattered around her.

3. Found her!

With the search gang

They were casually talking whilst walked up the steps to the grave yard, they suddenly fell silent all gasping at the sight of the body of Tohru on the ground covered in blood.

"TOHRU, TOHRU" They all screamed and shouted in unison running to the unconscious body. They all surrounded Tohru, then Uo knelt down beside her friend putting her hand on Tohru's forehead, everyone was silent and shocked. Momiji suddenly burst out crying and collapsed to the floor, Rin clung to Haru, and Hana comforted Uo but was upset and shocked at the sight herself. Yuki and Kyo just stood still, staring at the sight in front of them. Tohru was on the grass unconscious, wearing a blood stained white blouse and a mini skirt with more blood stains, a massive gash on her left arm and leg and bruise starting to turn a purple colour on her neck.

"WWHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH, AKITO, IM GONNA HURT HIM SO BADLY!" Haru shouted he was turning in to the black Haru, Rin let go of Haru and placed a hand on his check, which called his temper down... a bit.

"W...W...What are we g...g...going to do?" Asked Uo taking everyone out of their thoughts

"Should we call...Hatori san" Momiji asked through his tears

"No, I don't think that's a ...good i...i...idea, we aren't sure we can trust him or Shigure san at the moment." Yuki answered Momiji's question

"We should take her to the hospital." Kyo announced carefully picking Tohru up, like she would shatter in to millions of tiny pieces if he held her any tighter also he had to make sure she wasn't too close to him that she would make him change in to an orange kitty-cat.

The group were startled by Kyo's protective and sudden decision. Yuki was aware of Kyo's strong feelings for Tohru, he smiled not for Kyo's happiness but for Tohru's, and he knew that Kyo would be best for her. Seeing her in Kyo's arms underlined it perfectly she almost even in her unconscious condition, she looked almost peaceful.

10 minutes later finally reached the hospital- still an unconscious Tohru and a tiered Kyo 

The group walked through the main massive glass hospital doors with unconscious Tohru in an orange haired boy's arms, who looked extremely worried. As they walked to the reception desk in the waiting room, the other waiting patience stared horrified at the sight of the girl covered in bruises cuts and blood.

"What you looking at?" Haru stared at the surprised patience's with an angry expression on his face.

As Kyo was about a meter from the desk, the mid 30 year old brown haired receptionist looked up stunned at the sight before her.

The receptionist with her hair up in a neat bun and a white blouse and a navy nee length skirt pressed a button beside her, then talking in to the microphone saying:

"Assistances needed in reception...now" she added looking up at the unconscious teen.

"Helps on its way" the women said reassuring the group, and then a sympathetic look swept over her face as she stared back at the girl.

Suddenly white double doors flung, and then a wheeled stretcher appeared with 2 other nurses wearing a blue uniform. They headed straight up to Kyo.

"Excuse me, may you place her on the stretcher please" asked one of the nurses. Kyo looked down at Tohru in his, arms he couldn't help thinking how beautiful Tohru looked, even in her mess and then he carefully placed her on the stretcher.

"Follow us please... we need details." The other nurse instructed as they pushed the wheeled stretcher through the big white doors again. The group followed in silence all caught up in their own thoughts all thinking on the lines of: _"hope she will be ok"_

**OH NO, POOR TOHRU, SORRY MADE AKITO A RIGHT OLD MEANY. CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THANKYOU FOR READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW, CHAPTER 4 IS UP NEXT PLEASE READ ON! **

**XXX**


	4. Please be ok

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**I WILL SHUT UP SO YOU CAN READ ON; THANKYOU FOR THINKING OF READING MY MIXED STORY... ANYWAY I SAID I WOULD SHUT UP! HEHEHEHE! **

**HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 3 reminder:

"Assistances needed in the reception...now" she added looking up at the unconscious teen.

"Helps on its way" the women said reassuring the group then sympathetic look swept over her face as she stared back at the girl.

Suddenly white double doors flung, and then a wheeled stretcher appeared with 2 other nurses wearing a blue uniform. They headed straight up to Kyo.

"Excuse me, may you place her on the stretcher please" asked one of the nurses. Kyo looked down at Tohru in his arms he couldn't help thinking how beautiful Tohru looked, even in her mess and then he carefully placed her on the stretcher.

"Follow us please... we need details." The other nurse instructed as they pushed the wheeled stretcher through the big white doors again. The group followed in silence all caught up in their own thoughts all thinking on the lines of: _"hope she will be ok"_

4. PLEASE BE OK!

_At the hospital_

After walking down the long white corridor to a ward with other injured teens, they stopped at the bottom of the room by the window. The nurse drew the red curtains around the bed to make almost a room. Her attention went back to the 7 rescuers who I will remind you consisted of Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Rin, Momiji, Uo and Hannajima.

"So, by the looks of you, you've had a traumatic day." The older nurse of about 50 years assumed, the reply was nods of heads and silence.

"Would some care to tell me the girl's name, other info and what on earth happened!" the nurse asked and Yuki told her the story.

"So do you know who did this?" the nurse

"OH HELL I DO!" Rin, Haru Kyo shouted in unison making everyone stare at the trio

"Come on, spill the beans then!" said the now incredibly impatient nurse.

"I WOULD BE GLAD TO! IT'S THAT SON OF A BITCH AKITO!" Kyo angrily shouted

"Miss, Akito is the head of our family" Yuki added

"I WAS EXPLAI..." Kyo stopped shouting at Yuki mid sentence, and all eyes were on the stirring Tohru who eyes flickering open, she suddenly sat up.

"W...w...where am I?" She asked looking confused and in Kyo's eyes looked extremely cute! Everyone looked relieved to see her awake.

"Miss you're in the Hospital, please lye back down!" the younger calmly told her and moved Tohru back down. All 7 teens smiled at Tohru, glad to hear her speak.

"Oh" was Tohru's answer

"Now you are awake we can clean you up!" The nurse said to Tohru enthusiastically. Then she turned to the teens saying:

"You can go now if you want" all 7 teens shock their heads stubbornly

"Were all staying" Yuki told the nurse politely

"N...N...NO, you don't have to!" Tohru bust out, they all smiled and had look saying: we-want-to-so-don't-try-to-stop-us! Those made her cheeks turn a light pink colour. The nurses took Tohru out of the ward to get her cleaned up, and told the teens to wait on the chairs in the corridor outside the ward.

_35 minutes later_

The door opposite where the teens were sitting opened; everyone looked over to see an exhausted Tohru, limping out of the doorway with the nurses behind her. She was fully cleaned up wearing a white flowing nightie, she looked much better than 40 minutes before, still paler skin than usual and her eyes were still dull, however she manage to crack one of her famous smiles at the 7. When she did that smile not even the coldest of people could not feel their heart warm (apart from Akito). Everyone smiled back at her, glad to see her cleaned up.

"TOHRU, TOHRU!" Momiji shouted to Tohru in his excitable voice, Tohru smiled at him, resisting the temptation on hugging him.

She walked up to the 7 with Momiji bouncing around her "I...I've...caused everyone trouble...I...I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, ashamed of herself. Everyone smiled, rolled their eyes and sighed at her, typical Tohru, always apologising. Tohru blushed a shade of light pink. The nurse came over and told them she would be staying at the hospital overnight and that they should go home. The agreed and told Tohru that they would come for her in the morning.

_Outside the hospital_

"I suppose you guys don't want to go home, right?" Uo asked the Sohmas

"Not exactly" Yuki answered scratching his head in frustration

"You Sohma guys could stay round mine tonight if you wanted, I've got a small flat but there would be enough room!" Uo asked trying to help; they were all taken back by her sudden kindness.

"Are you sure, I mean there are 5 of us!" Yuki argued kindly

"Well, you guys have done alot to hep Tohru, more than I have...anyway I would like to repay you!" Uo answered

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4! HOW WAS IT, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! XXX **


	5. Heart to heart talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET **

**HEY...AGAIN, FITH CHAPTER! PRETTY PLEASE READ! XXX**

Chapter 4 reminder:

"I suppose you guys don't want to go home, right?" Uo asked the Sohmas

"Not exactly" Yuki answered scratching his head in frustration

"You Sohma guys could stay round mine tonight if you wanted, I've got a small flat but there would be enough room!" Uo asked trying to help; they were all taken back by her sudden kindness.

"Are you sure, I mean there are 5 of us!" Yuki argued kindly

"Well, you guys have done alot to hep Tohru, more than I have...anyway I would like to repay you!" Uo answered.

5. Heart to heart talk:

_11.00pm in the kitchen at Uo's house_

Uo was in her bedroom, Momiji, Haru and Rin asleep in the living room and Yuki and Kyo surprisingly talking together in the kitchen.

"You need to tell her, you two belong with each other." Yuki reasoned

"Since when did you know about these things?" Kyo responded to Yuki's comment

"Tohru probably doesn't even like me in that way!"Kyo said in a frustrated tone putting resting his forehead on his hand, then suddenly jumped as Yuki's fist hit the wooden table with a loud thump.

"OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUPID CAT, HAVE'T YOU NOTICED OR MAYBE YOUR JUST DINYING THE FACT THAT SHE DIFFERENT AROUND YOU!" Yuki screamed at Kyo

"SHUT UP RAT... I just can't believe she would love me... the cat." Kyo told Yuki

"Just don't be a idiot... oh I forgot you can't help it, oh and just to make this clear I am talking to you about this for Miss Honda's benefit not yours!"Yuki chuckled whilst walking out the room, leaving Kyo sitting in the kitchen.

**SORRY A BIT SHORT, I HAD TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION BETWEEN YUKI AND KYO! THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! XXX CHAPTER 6 UP NEXT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 6! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 5 reminder:

"Just don't be a idiot... oh I forgot you can't help it, oh and just to make this clear I am talking to you about this for Miss Honda's benefit not yours!"Yuki chuckled whilst walking out the room, leaving Kyo sitting in the kitchen.

6. Morning after:

_In the morning at the Hospital after spending the night at Uo's. _

The nurse from yesterday spotted the teens in the Reception.

"Oh, hello again, Miss Honda is up, follow me to the ward." She politely instructed the group. When they reached the ward, their attention went to Tohru, who was knelt down by a younger girl of about 13. She was lying on a hospital bed with '_get well' _cards and flowers around her. The small girl had black, shoulder length hair, not to mention a broken leg and arm. Tohru looked sympathetically at the black haired girl who seemed to be talking to her. Tohru looked up and focused on the 7 teens, giving them one of her cheese smiles and a wave, she said her goodbyes to the black haired girl then walked up to the group.

"TOHRU!" Momiji shouted running up to her about to give her a hug, when a strong tanned arm attached to Kyo fell on top of his head with a _plonk_ noise.

"Ow, Kyo hurt me" Momiji wined

"Hello Miss Honda, how are you felling this morning?" Yuki politely asked above the wining noise, with one of his princely grin.

"Oh, much better thank you, um... how about you? Tohru asked back whilst being squeezed by Uo and Hannajima

"Well, we spent the night at Miss Uotani's house" Replied Yuki, Tohru was quite taken back by his answer then looked at Uo smiling.

"Ahh... it was no big deal, I wanted to thank them...from me, for what they've done for you!" Uo quoted whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get out of this place!" Kyo exclaimed, Tohru was surprised by the sudden out burst from Kyo, because it was the first she had heard from him.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Tohru happily greeted him, which made him blush a slight pink colour which he covered with is bangs.

"Hi" He quickly replied before she thought she thought he was pissed with her.

_Outside the Hospital_

"_RING, RING, RING, RING"_ everyone jumped at Haru's phone ringing

"Who is it?" Asked Rin

"Kazuma-san" Haru answered looking at the phone screen; Kyo snatched the phone from Haru then answering it.

"Hey... she's ok... yeah...isn't that a bit risky for you... no, No... Ok, meet you there... yeah about 10 minuets... ok... see ya." Kyo finishing the conversation to Kazuma then passed the phone back to Haru.

"So, what did he want?" Rin and Yuki said in unison

"Um... meet him at the park, he wants to help us." Kyo explained walking away then he turned around...

"Are you all going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Kyo angrily asked everyone followed him, Momiji and Tohru holding hands, Kyo felt a strange feeling what was it... jealousy? He thought to himself and tensed up focusing on the road ahead. He knew that it wasn't love between Momiji and Tohru, which comforted him.

They finally reached the park to see Kazuma sitting down on the grass and lent up against a tree trunk. His face brightened up at the sight of the 8 teens coming towards him. He gradually stood up greeting them.

"Hi", "Hello" the teens greeted him with smiles.

He went up to Tohru lifting her chin up to look at her, she smiled back at him.

"How are you felling?" He asked sympathetically

"Much better thank... huh!" She stooped in the middle of her sentence staring at the man with a pistol in hand pointing it directly at her. Every one turned and gasped at the figure.

**DUDUDAAAA! OH HOW I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! **

**WHO WAS THE CRAZY MAN WITH THE GUN? (PROBUBLY A BIT OBVIOUS, BUT OH WELL!)**

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? TO FIND OUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING! XXX**


	6. Morning after

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 6! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 5 reminder:

"Just don't be a idiot... oh I forgot you can't help it, oh and just to make this clear I am talking to you about this for Miss Honda's benefit not yours!"Yuki chuckled whilst walking out the room, leaving Kyo sitting in the kitchen.

6. Morning after:

_In the morning at the Hospital after spending the night at Uo's. _

The nurse from yesterday spotted the teens in the Reception.

"Oh, hello again, Miss Honda is up, follow me to the ward." She politely instructed the group. When they reached the ward, their attention went to Tohru, who was knelt down by a younger girl of about 13. She was lying on a hospital bed with '_get well' _cards and flowers around her. The small girl had black, shoulder length hair, not to mention a broken leg and arm. Tohru looked sympathetically at the black haired girl who seemed to be talking to her. Tohru looked up and focused on the 7 teens, giving them one of her cheese smiles and a wave, she said her goodbyes to the black haired girl then walked up to the group.

"TOHRU!" Momiji shouted running up to her about to give her a hug, when a strong tanned arm attached to Kyo fell on top of his head with a _plonk_ noise.

"Ow, Kyo hurt me" Momiji wined

"Hello Miss Honda, how are you felling this morning?" Yuki politely asked above the wining noise, with one of his princely grin.

"Oh, much better thank you, um... how about you? Tohru asked back whilst being squeezed by Uo and Hannajima

"Well, we spent the night at Miss Uotani's house" Replied Yuki, Tohru was quite taken back by his answer then looked at Uo smiling.

"Ahh... it was no big deal, I wanted to thank them...from me, for what they've done for you!" Uo quoted whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get out of this place!" Kyo exclaimed, Tohru was surprised by the sudden out burst from Kyo, because it was the first she had heard from him.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Tohru happily greeted him, which made him blush a slight pink colour which he covered with is bangs.

"Hi" He quickly replied before she thought she thought he was pissed with her.

_Outside the Hospital_

"_RING, RING, RING, RING"_ everyone jumped at Haru's phone ringing

"Who is it?" Asked Rin

"Kazuma-san" Haru answered looking at the phone screen; Kyo snatched the phone from Haru then answering it.

"Hey... she's ok... yeah...isn't that a bit risky for you... no, No... Ok, meet you there... yeah about 10 minuets... ok... see ya." Kyo finishing the conversation to Kazuma then passed the phone back to Haru.

"So, what did he want?" Rin and Yuki said in unison

"Um... meet him at the park, he wants to help us." Kyo explained walking away then he turned around...

"Are you all going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Kyo angrily asked everyone followed him, Momiji and Tohru holding hands, Kyo felt a strange feeling what was it... jealousy? He thought to himself and tensed up focusing on the road ahead. He knew that it wasn't love between Momiji and Tohru, which comforted him.

They finally reached the park to see Kazuma sitting down on the grass and lent up against a tree trunk. His face brightened up at the sight of the 8 teens coming towards him. He gradually stood up greeting them.

"Hi", "Hello" the teens greeted him with smiles.

He went up to Tohru lifting her chin up to look at her, she smiled back at him.

"How are you felling?" He asked sympathetically

"Much better thank... huh!" She stooped in the middle of her sentence staring at the man with a pistol in hand pointing it directly at her. Every one turned and gasped at the figure.

**DUDUDAAAA! OH HOW I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! **

**WHO WAS THE CRAZY MAN WITH THE GUN? (PROBUBLY A BIT OBVIOUS, BUT OH WELL!)**

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? TO FIND OUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING! XXX**


	7. Gasp

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HEY! CHAPTER 7 COMING UP! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

Reminder of chapter 6:

They finally reached the park to see Kazuma sitting down on the grass and lent up against a tree trunk. His face brightened up at the sight of the 8 teens coming towards him. He gradually stood up greeting them.

"Hi", "Hello" the teens greeted him with smiles.

He went up to Tohru lifting her chin up to look at her, she smiled back at him.

"How are you felling?" He asked sympathetically

"Much better thank... huh!" She stooped in the middle of her sentence staring at the man with a pistol in hand pointing it directly at her. Every one turned and gasped at the figure.

6. GASP:

"HA, FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE, GHH!" The figure shouted at Tohru

"AKITO, STOP!" Shouted the whole Sohma family running behind him.

"He must have followed me!" Kazuma exclaimed angrily whilst grinding his teeth.

Tohru froze and the Sohmas stared at Akito worried that if they moved he would shoot.

"Got you now!" Akito chuckled; he put some pressure on the trigger.

"P...p...please don't shoot" Tohru politely asked while madly shaking in terror. Everyone shocked to hear the tiny voice pleading for mercy.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take anyone away from you, Akito-san!" she pleaded everyone astonished at the courage she had to speak to Akito.

"I...I guess I was lonely too, I know your lonely, aren't you. I don't blame you, I would be feeling rejected too, if...if I was in you're ...um... position... I want to help you." Tohru told Akito, as soon as she said that, Akito dropped his weapon and ran to Tohru. Everyone gasp thinking he would start attacking her. However he dropped to the floor in front of Tohru and gripped her legs. For a moment Tohru was wide eyed looking at Akito, then she knelt down and Akito put his head on her knees.

"Th...thank you!" Akito thanked her then burst in to tears. Everyone had mixed feelings of shock, astonished, what the hell and relived. They sat there for awhile in silence Akito clinging to Tohru, the silence was broken

"Sooooo..., we planning on staying here all night or somin" Uo asked looking extremely board everyone laughed at her and shock their heads.

"WHAT, it was just a question!" Uo exclaimed

Shigure came up to Tohru, scruffled her hair, and pried Akito off her, leaving Tohru on the floor rather shocked at the event that had just taken place.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiro screeched, they all laughed. Kyo walked over to Tohru Kneeling down in front of her Tohru was still in 'shock'.

"Hey...err you ok?" He asked

"Yeah...err I'm getting there." She answered he smiled back at her. Then he stood up turned around to find no Sohmas in sight.

"DAMN, HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Kyo shouted out loud, Tohru carefully stood up; Kyo still was turned with his back at Tohru.

"Um... Kyo-kun, who did this on purpose?" She asked curiosity in her voice. Kyo quickly turned around and he brushing Tohru's lips with his, it was only a short but a moment they have both dreamt about. Tohru was taken aback by it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have, I..." he stopped as a warm, dainty hand touched his cheek.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." She quietly told him whilst resembling a tomato, she put her hands up, putting them behind his neck. He felt her warm breath on his neck, they were inches apart and their lips met. This one was longer and more passionate. They reluctantly parted, to get some more air.

"Tohru, I guess I should do this properly... I love you!" Kyo told her, madly blushing and a wide smile on their faces.

"Kyo-kun, I love you too!" Tohru shouted out, they kissed again. The traumatic 2 days didn't matter anymore they have each other!

Just promise me, you won't go.

xxxxxxxThe Endxxxxxxx

**YAY, ALL DONE THANK YOU FOR READING, I LOVED WRITING THIS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XXX BYE**


	8. AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE GOT A POLL (U KNOW VOTING) ON MY PROFILE, I WAS WONDERING IF U WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO VOTE! THANKS! :) LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

** iluvfruitsbasket**

** xxxxx**

** 3**


End file.
